Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Arctic
When the Arctic is cracking apart with animals floating away,it's up to Everest to lead the Pups on a Ultimate Snow Pup Rescue! Story In the arctic,Cap'n Turbot is animal watching. "Boy,it sure is a nice day to come out here!" Cap'n Turbot happily says,When wally comes on to his boat. "Arf Arf!" "Sorry Wally,no treats yet" Cap'n Turbot replies. Wally starts pointing to the ice,looking concerned. "What is i-CRACKKK!!!!!.What was that?! oh no!" "The ice is cracking! with the animals on them?! Good thing i noticed,time to call Ryder!" Cap'n Turbot exclaims,While Wally facepalms. Meanwhile,the Pups are having fun with Everest while it's snowing. "I can catch a snowflake on my tongue!" Skye says. "Me too!" Marshall says,running but slips on ice."WHOA!" Crash! a snow flake land on his nose."Even better! a snowflake on my Nose!" the pups start laughing. Ryder's Pup-pad starts ringing."Hi Cap'n Turbot! what's up?" "Ryder! the arctic is cracking apart and the Animals are floating out to sea!" Cap'n Turbot exclaims. "The arctic is cracking? we're on it,No job is too big,No pup is too small!" Ryder presses a button on his pup-pad which turns cyan."PAW Patrol,it's time for an Ultimate Rescue!" "Ryder needs us!" Marshall slips on the ice again and slides into the elevator."Sorry pups,I guess there's snow way to avoid me!" the pups start laughing as the elevator lifts up and the PAW badge turns into Everest's Badge and pups go up to the top and leap out. "PAW Patrol Ready for action,Ryder sir-Arctic style!" Chase says. "Yup! we're going to arctic! Cap'n Turbot called,the arctic is cracking and the animals are floating away!" Pups Gasp."Oh no! We're going to need a lot of help rounding up those animals!" Everest says. "Exactly! That's why this is.......A Ultimate Arctic Rescue!" Ryder says,sliding over to Everest's Badge."Everest,you're our Snow pup,can you lead the team and show the pups what to do?" "Ice or snow,I'm Ultimately ready to go!" Everest Exclaims. "Zuma,Skye,Rocky and Chase,I need you pups to use your tools to search for the animals and help them!" "Off the trail,We won't fail!" "Rubble and Marshall,you pups use the mini Snow mobiles and search for the other animals" "Rubble on the double!" "I'm Fired up!" "Alright! PAW Patrol is on a Roll!" Ryder says,running towards the pole and sliding down. Everest howls as she goes down the slide and passes by the Badge which glows.Then she hops into her vehicle which is lowered into the Ultimate Garage,Where the cab gets covered up by a bigger cab,which is lowered down into the rest of the front cab,where two robots screw treads onto the front and the back is pushed along by a bigger robot,and two mini snow mobile are snapped onto the truck,and a mini Arctic jet-ski,and the Ultimate Snow Mobile is lifted back up to the ground so the rest of the Pups can hop in,Ryder comes out on his ATV,now recolored to teal blue and gold,and he quickly transforms Into snow mobile form and Ryder And the Pups set out to the Arctic to save the Animals.